


𝐚 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 (𝐥.𝐦𝐤)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Twins, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Other, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: a gift of subscription service; reader gives their twin!Mark a present he really needs.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader
Series: A December to Remember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915





	𝐚 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 (𝐥.𝐦𝐤)

**Author's Note:**

> twin concept and title is inspired from The Haunting of Hill House episode 4 (I love this series sm esp s01)

Winter break has just started, you are thrilled to come home and spend the holidays with your family. But your body is not coordinating well with you recently. Your left foot has been aching since last night, and the other day your back as well. Medicines and a hot compress could not solve your suffering. Now, you are certain of the reason behind all these. “Hi Mom, I don’t think I could commute on my way home. Could Dad pick me up instead?” you ask, talking to your mom on the phone. She said yes right away, with a concerning tone. “By the way, Mom, is Mark alright?” you could not help asking while staring at your sore foot, still aching.

“Well, he is better now. You know your brother. I’m sorry y/n, I wish I could be there for you right now. But I’ll make sure your Dad comes at you tonight,” your mother assures you. You end the call and start packing your stuff as you wait for your father to arrive. Living a city away from your loved ones is a difficult thing for you, most especially away from your twin brother. Despite having lots of similarities with Mark, your dreams and aspirations in life differ very much. You wanted to study at a university far away from your hometown while Mark wanted to stay with your parents. It became an issue between you and your twin for a while because he wants to be where you are and not leave the town at the same time. Being the stubborn Lee that you are, you insisted, and Mark forcefully agreed to it. Your decision backlashed a little since Mark somehow became rebellious during the first years you were away. He thought doing crazy stuff will get your attention and knowing Mark, being playful has always been his character. You know he meant no harm and just wants to be with you all the time. Hence, whenever Mark gets in trouble, your body could feel it as well – _a twin thing_ as Mark says.

“Y/n dear, I’m so glad you made it!” your mom greets you as you and your father got home. There is nothing that could beat a mother’s hug, making you feel you are already back home. Rushing inside you go straight to Mark’s room, seeing him laying down in bed sleeping peacefully. You see little scratches on Mark’s face and arms, as you silently sit on his bed. “He’s been into a new hobby recently, skateboarding,” your mom explains the ice bag on your twin’s left ankle. Staring at your twin instantly makes you feel better, knowing he is doing better than you thought. You are always worried about your twin whenever you are away, especially when your body could feel the pain he is having too.

“Oh y/n, you’re here already,” Mark suddenly says, still with a raspy voice. “You should’ve told me you’ll come home tonight I should’ve picked you up,” he adds. You help him get up from his bed, going into the living room.

“How could you with that kind of ankle, huh?” you tease, ruffling his hair earning a laugh from him after. “By the way, I got something for you. I messaged it to you,” Mark wonders what it can be, getting his phone right away.

“No way a Netflix subscription?!” he yells with excitement, if he is not injured, he might have jumped so much.

“Stop being a parasite to Ten! And don’t make me buy you YouTube music as well huh,” Mark looks defeated at your response, guilty to your words. It must have been the time you are away from home for too long, that you have not seen Mark this lively again. It melts your heart to make your twin happy.

“Remember that time when you and Mark went home from the playground. You were crying and Mark has a big bruise on his right eye,” your father starts telling stories as you all scan through the old photobook your mother had kept throughout the years. A photograph of you and Mark sitting on the same couch, big smiles from the both of you while holding your old stuffed toy. You laugh at remembering the story your father tells.

“That was the time when that big kid tried to take my toy. What’s his name again, Mark?”

“Johnny,” he answers, chuckling from reminiscing what exactly happened that time. “That jerk who’s so tall and big. I’ll admit he really looks scary, but the kid’s got no balls when I punched him once you started crying,” he continues.

“But he punched you as well! Then my right eye started hurting too so I kicked his balls. My eye hurts so much that time I really just had to,” you explain, then bursts of laughter fill the room. The reminisce went on for a little longer as the night gets deeper.

“Let’s watch something tonight, let’s see if y/n’s present actually works,” Mark teases as he gets the remote control and looks for an interesting movie. It is a fun night, you wished it is like this every day. Heck, you missed them, especially your twin. Despite him always looking after you, you know you would do the same for him even without letting him know. You have got each other’s back – _a twin thing_ you would say.


End file.
